gahhhfandomcom-20200214-history
War Rules
The War System will be operated on the official Wiki Discord Server. (the invite is on the sidebar) Rules and Stuff * OP moves are absolutely not allowed. Example; I use nukes and kill every troop possible. * Using Private Messages to ask others to join or telling the Host to do something is not allowed. Example; Contacting someone and telling them to join on your side, telling the host to buff you or nerf the opponent. * The war host’s word is final on the matter. Example; You lose a war, you can’t complain about how “unfair” it was. * We use the Dice Roller Discord bot, from 0 to 10, the Host determines Based on the Number how much a Nation did. Example; 1 means no advancement, 2-3 means very small or no advancement, 4-6 (depends) means little damage, 6-8 is good damage and advancement, 9 means extreme advancement and 10 means intense and huge advancement. * The players can do fewer than 12 Actions in a move. * Nations supporting another Nation in war but not joining themselves give +0.5 buff to the Nation whom they are supporting, the Nation Supporting has to not be in the war for them to support. * Capturing the enemy's capital city gives the Nation who's Capital was Captured a -1 every move they are without their Capital until they have -9, Keep your Capital safe with all costs * Placing a defensive line means that your enemy has to get more than what you rolled for to push through it, getting a 10 means that the Enemy has to get a 10, you cannot replace or strengthen your defensive line once it is in place, the defensive line buff exists for 3 moves before it is removed, after that you have to wait for one move to place another one. * Rebellions: Funding a rebellion or revolution means that you have to get 8 or above, 8 is a small rebellion, 9 is an ok sized rebellion and 10 is a large rebellion, but rebellions cannot be too large. You cannot fund another rebellion after funding one already. * If you want too, contact KiK to make a War video. WARNING: He is incredibly lazy Environmental Buffs Environmental Buffs do exist but not as a Buff or Debuff, if a Player/Country rolls let’s say 5 then it will count as 5 but the gains will be greater or lesser depending on the Environment, the scale of this will be decided by the host. Another example: Let’s say, Peru and Chile get into a war, the host rolls a 7 for Peru, the Peruvian Armed Forces try to advance through the south but it is full of mountains, so the gains are small. Same goes for any war between a mountain range or rainforest. Defending As requested by Drew/CAE, the idea of defending is a pretty good idea and easy to remember and pull, it does not have any flaw but you can’t use it that much in wars. Example: China is about to invade Vietnam, it is China’s turn, their turn is pulled decently, they get a 5 on invasion, their land however is on hold and the invasion itself has to wait until the next turn. The map shows that Vietnam’s territory is invaded, but in reality it is on hold and it will wait until the next round to see if Vietnam decides to defend. In many cases, countries would not defend but in here, Vietnam decides to use a particular move called “Defend”, like it was mentioned before, the territory is on hold and it waited until the defensive was pulled. The invasion got a 5, and the defensive got a 7, so the Invasion is defended by Vietnam and the Chinese troops don’t go anywhere, keep in mind if China got a 5 and Vietnam got a number higher than 5, it defends the territory but if Vietnam had gotten a number under 5, the invasion would have carried out normally. If Vietnam gets a 5 too, then another dice will be rolled and say the dice is on 6, turning the 5 into a 5.6 and the defensive is carried out well. However, if the dice had gotten a number under 5, the defensive would have failed. Category:Navigation Category:Wiki